


(Feverish) Hot

by argentkosmos



Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 30 ways to say "i love you", F/M, Fluff, Gwen has the flu, Hurt/Comfort, because i'm soft at heart, frank is a cool dad, just save kevin form the tennysons really, mandatory "they love each other" tag, mostly cuddles to be honest, prompt: with a hoarse voice under the blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentkosmos/pseuds/argentkosmos
Summary: Prompt: With a hoarse voice, under the blanketsHe had told her she was too hot – like, feverish hot – when they saw each other in the morning but she was having none of it.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Series: 30 Ways To Say "I Love You" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	(Feverish) Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I am again with the second story for this serie! A few notes before we begin, as always!
> 
> \- this is set anytime you want during ultimate alien  
> \- english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes they're all on me and I'd appreciate it a lot if you could point them to me, so I can correct them  
> \- since it's part of a serie, I'll leave a link to [my tumblr](https://argentkosmos.tumblr.com/post/624664653351600128/i-love-you-prompts) if you want to check the prompts out and know what's coming!
> 
> And this is all for now, thank you for opening this story and I hope you enjoy!!

The only thing visible was her messy red hair, peeking out of the blanket she wrapped around herself like the cocoon of a butterfly.

Her room was barely lit by thin blades of light coming from the semi-closed blinds and Kevin sighed when he saw that Gwen didn’t even close her books on the desk.

He had told her she was too hot – like, feverish hot – when they saw each other in the morning but she was having none of it. She said she was too busy. She couldn’t postpone anything she had to do and she couldn’t afford to take a day off from school and Kevin just looked at her in silence because he knew she wasn’t going to listen anyway.

So there he was, in her room, with her father just behind him and Gwen breathing heavily on her bed with a pile of used tissues on the bedstand next to her.

“I’ll leave you two alone” Frank said. “But I’ll leave the door open” he added as an afterthought.

Kevin mentally thanked him, it was progress (even though he suspected Gwen not being able to even stand on her own, let alone anything else, had something to do with that).

He sat on the bed next to Gwen. “Hey, baby?” He touched her scorching forehead and she let out a groan then reached out to take a new tissue.

“Are you here to say _I told you_?” she muttered, voice congested.

Kevin scoffed while she loudly blew her nose. “Nah, I’m here because we had a date today, remember?”

They were supposed to go to the cinema to watch the latest movie of a romantic series Gwen loved. Kevin hoped they would keep it in the movie theatres for a little longer, so she could go once she was better.

Gwen looked at him, eyes glassy and confuses, before she hid her face in the pillow.

“I’m sorry… I forgot…”

Kevin softly pet her hair, moving them out of her face to let her breathe better. Maybe she needed a sponge bath? He made a mental note to ask Ben if he could bring Big Chill.

“Hey, no, it’s not your fault” he said, fingers never leaving her hair fanned all over the pillow. “But you better get well soon, because I want to see that movie with you.”

Gwen stifled a laugh and coughed. “You only say that because you want to kiss me all the time.”

Kevin shrugged. “I’ll take my chances.” He smirked.

“Unfortunately for you, I’m very interested in the movie and I don’t want to miss a single second!” Gwen rolled on her side, feigning offence. Then she probably reconsidered it and rolled again to grab his arm. In her current state, she had the same amount of strength of a new born kitten, but Kevin didn’t fight it and let himself be dragged over, with his arm around her middle and her back pressed to his front through many layers of blankets.

“Baby, you know how much I like holding you, but your parents are home and the door’s open” he reminded her, but he did nothing to stop it, pressing his nose into her hair and kissing her head.

“Hm, they’ll deal with it.”

Gwen’s fingers twined with his, soft and slender, and she brought their joined hands to her lips. “I’m glad you’re here.” She whispered against his skin.

Kevin held her a little tighter, careful not to hurt her. “There are not many things that can keep me away from you.”

He was about to kiss her nape again, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped him before he could even try.

“And your dad is one of those things…” he said, in a quiet whisper only for her, then he untied their hands and shoot to his feet, face low in embarrassment and heart clenching at the sight of Gwen curling up more in search of his lost warmth.

Frank studied him for a moment, evaluating his physical status before he decided whether to get mad or not, and he eventually gave Kevin a small smile. It could’ve gone worse, it could’ve been Natalie instead of Frank, and that woman was downright scary.

“Gwen needs rest, you can come see her tomorrow” Frank said and Kevin nodded.

“Thanks, sir.”

He crouched down once more to say goodbye. Gwen smiled to him, albeit tired and red in the face. Kevin was a weak man, and even like that she was the most beautiful to him. “See you tomorrow” he whispered, mirroring her smile.

“Okay.”

Frank waited for him to exit the room and was about to close the door, but Gwen’s voice stopped him before he could do it.

“Kevin?” she called.

“Yeah, still here, what is it?”

Even in the almost darkness, he could still see her irises shine. It was his Osmosian nature making him always aware of the strongest and closest source of power.

Gwen’s voice was hoarse and still very congested, but her words managed to spread warmth in his chest.

“I love you.”

Despite the giddiness, Kevin turned red form head to toe when he remembered Frank was still next to him. He dared to look at the man and found him with an arched brown and head tilted towards Gwen. “Aren’t you going to answer her?” he asked and Kevin just wanted to scream because it felt like looking at an older, male version of his girlfriend.

He opened his mouth a couple of times without letting out a word, then looked back to Gwen and was met with a knowing smile, because she was perfectly aware of his embarrassment.

Those Tennysons were going to drive him crazy and if Gwen wanted to play that game, well, he could too.

He winked at her. “Love you too, baby.”

She rolled her eyes, covering herself up to her nose and shook her head.

Frank closed the door and gave him a slap on the back. He was clearly amused and Kevin could feel his eyes bore holes in his head. “I have to admit, you’re not that bad, kid.”

Kevin still wanted to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching the end! It would really make my day if you could leave a kudos or a comment 💗  
> I hope you are staying safe and using your masks in public places and I hope you can have a wonderful day 🥰  
> L


End file.
